Betrayal and Trust
by 1miyu1
Summary: Bettys perfect life comes crumbling down after experiencing her first heart break. Betty now seeks comfort with a certain serpent who no problem picking up the pieces and introducing her to a more a dangerous Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How many times Jug? How many times ate we going to push each other away?!" yelled Betty her eyes began to fill but her tears never fell. It was the fourth argument this month, but none were like this. She knew it was over it just had to be said. Jughead tuned his hard cold gaze at her, "Until it sticks. That was my dads one chance at going straight and I wreaked it "I'm not going to destroy you to," Jug turned at slowly walked away missing the tears that finally fell from Bettys eyes.

Betty stood there listening to her now ex-boyfriends engine turn on. Before leaving Jughead turned slightly to look at Betty but stopped. He knew if even allowed himself to look at her he would jump off his bike and run back to her. But he told himself many times that this was for the best. It had to be done know, especially after that performance on stage not too long ago.

'It had to be done' he thought leaning forward and with that last thought he left.

Betty stood in from to the White Worm with nothing but shock. It had finally happened, she knew her relationship was only hanging on by a thread, she knew it would be over soon, but not like this. Not when she was trying to fix things. She willed her feet to move making her way to a small bench in from of the bar. She sat down with her elbows to her knees and face to palms.

Sweet Pea, who was leaning against the bar, had witnessed the entire break up. He didn't mean to, he just happened to walk about the bar at the wrong time. As Jugheads friend he thought it best to leave the situation be and just go back inside the bar. But at the same time he felt conflicted, it just didn't sit well with him leaving this small golden blonde hair girl here alone in from of the White Worm, in serpent county.

"Take her home," Sweet Pea tuned his head to see a Toni standing next to him with her arms crossed. "She's having a hard night," turning her gaze to look up at Sweet Pea "and I'm sure Jughead will appreciate it. OH and while you're at it I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little beer." Toni slipped two beers in to Sweet Peas large hands, spilling a little. After she gave him a slight smile and rushed back inside returning to her station.

The tall serpent stood there for a while, eventually making his way over and filling the empty seat next to her.

"Rough night?" he asked passing her one of the beers Toni and just given him.

Betty looked at him with confusion written all over face. Out of all the times she had seen him, he had only spoken to her once. "I'm guessing you saw," questioned Betty accepting the beer. She took a sip, wincing at the taste.

Sweet Pea smiled and a small chuckle, laughing at her disgusted face. His smile faded while turning his head forward, he took a sip of his own drink "Yea, I saw,"

Betty looked at him then the floor, then chugged the remainder of the drink down her dry parched throat. She sniffed her nose and used her hands to wipe the remainder of the tears from her face. "Thanks" she said placing a fake smile on her face. Sweet Pea though, could tell her smile was just a cover up for all the grief.

Sweet Pea leant backwards against the rusted bench, propping his arms to rest on the backrest. Betty was to preoccupied to notice Sweet Peas long. Soft gazes at her. He hadn't noticed but after meeting Betty for the first time, he always held a soft spot for her. He could still remember the first time he laid his dark haunting eyes on he golden blonde.

Sweet Peas Memories- _It was shortly after Jugheads transfer to Southside High. Sweet Pea who had already fallen in to a bad mood from failing yet another test that week was about to turn to next hallway when a short blonde stopped him. "Excuse me, but do you by any chance know where the Red and Black is?" she asked almost whispering the last few words. His lips parted slightly and he gave off a puzzled look. A look that said 'what is this norther doing in the southside' She wore a pink shirt what had a white collar attached. Below she wore skin tight blue jeans and a pair of simple white sneakers. She had beautiful golden blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and flawless porcelain skin. Perfection was what he first thought, 'Too beautiful'_

"You alright"

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Betty

"I wouldn't worry all that much about Jones, he's just…having a hard time."

Betty gave a small chuckle and slowly leaned towards him "Aren't we all." Sweet Pea brought his beer up to his mouth, the drink hovered over his lips while he gave a dry "Yeah"

His eyes wandered over her small petite frame, his eyes lingering over her fit, toned legs, He turned his gaze away and began clearing his throat. As if capturing her attention, she turned. Now it was her turn to study him. Unlike Jughead, Sweet Pea was taller and more in fit. He a creamy skin color and had long dark hair. She found it odd that felt comfortable being near him. Though she was told countless times by Jughead that he was just as ruthless and shady as FP, it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"That dance…" he turned cocking an eyebrow at Betty "…was not expecting that."

Betty's eyes grew wide with embarrassment "You saw that, please tell me you didn't see that," she yelled while turning 50 shades of red. "Please, please forget about that!"

"Are you kidding there is no way I'm forgetting that." he laughed smiling at Betty who was to embarrassed to look at him.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence that was broken by a loud jingle comping from Bettys cell phone. Betty slid her hand into her back pocket taking out her phone and reading the caller I.D 'MOM'. Her eyes rolled not wanting to answer. She didn't feel up to getting a long lecture from her mom after experiencing her first official breakup. 'Great as if I didn't have enough things to worry about now I have to walk home.' she thought. She slid the phone back in to her back pocket and turned to face Sweet Pea. She was distraught and ready to hit her bed.

"I have to go," said Betty grimly almost dreading the words

"Need a ride?"

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I live next to Archie Andrews." She stated remembering the night Veronica called her informing her of the throw down that happened between the Bulldogs and Serpents.

"That's fine I don't plan on causing trouble tonight." he said reassuring her. He stood up making his way toward a near by trash can throwing away his beer. He motioned for Betty to do the same.

A low engine suddenly rumbled and quickly shut off from behind her. She turned quickly to see Sweet Pea leaning over his bike. "You ride a bike,"

"Is that a problem," rocking his head to the side while giving a devilish grin.

Betty shaked her head nervously and gave a small "No"

"Well…" He spread his arms wide in surrender. "Hop on then"

"You're not going to…you know crash, right?" questioned Betty

"Don't you trust me?" he asked in return, his voice teasing her. Betty Didn't know how to answer him. She had only known Sweet pea for a while but his was there first actual conversation. Did she know him well enough to trust him.

"I trust you," she whispered

Smirking, He handed her a helmet he retrieved from the small seat compartment. "Put it on," he demanded

Betty nervously slid the black helmet over her golden locks and awkwardly stepped over and straddled the bike. "Hold on," he ordered, taking hold of the handle bars. Not knowing where to put her hands she timidly placed them over his broad wide shoulders. He paused and leaned back up taking hold of Bettys small hands and placing them around his torso. She blushed lightly at his touch. As he started the engine Betty held Sweet Pea tightly focusing on his intimidating serpent tattoo. As they started moving Betty felt free feeling the liberating sensations hit her.

Sweet Pea Began to slow his bike down, slowly approaching her house. She hopped off and slowly began removing her helmet, noticing Sweet pea doing the same. They slowly approached each other looking each other over. Neither of them knowing that they both were feeling a strong attraction towards each other.

"Good night, Sweet pea" she whispered turning to walk the steps to her house. She was stopped when a sudden hand reached out and gripping her wrist. "See you later, Cooper" he said

She smiled, pulling her hand away. He watched as she retreated back in side her house. Betty leaned up against her bed room door, smiling to herself. She kicked off her jeans, and shoes and quickly snuggled underneath the sheets. Falling into a deep and necessary sleep. Not knowing Arche was texting Jughead informing him who just dropped Betty home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bettys Memories -

" _Excuse me," yelled Betty_

" _Sorry, but do you by any chance know where the red and black newsletter…room…is?" Betty's final words came out slow and soft. She took a step back, her eyes slowly roaming over the body of the tall serpent. Biting her lip slowly as her eyes made their way back up his tall, muscular body. He wore a faded plaid shirt, layered with a denim vest, and black jeans that were tucked into his biker boots. He had thick black greasy hair that was slicked back to show his handsome face._

 _On the back of the vest was a serpent patch sewn on proving his membership. She eyed him and noticed that he was eyeing her in return. But what she couldn't see what the sexual frustration that was that hid behind his dark eyes._

 _Sweet Pea tilted his head and responded to her earlier question. "Yeah, it's this way," pointing down a hallway. He slid his tongue out tracing it up along his lip in a very flirtatious manner. "The name's Sweet Pea."_

Memory over-

The bell rung for lunch and Betty was instantly pulled out of her mind and back to her annoying, boring school life. Noise filled the class as the students rushed to gather their books and belongings before running out to class. Betty did the same but not in a rushed manner, instead, she slowly took her time. As she walked out the class her arm was instantly linked with her newly found best friend, Veronica Lodge.

"Why haven't you been answering my text," questioned Veronica

Grabbing her phone out her back pocket she saw that she had a dozen texts from Veronica. Probably Veronica wanting to talk about her break up with Archie.

Betty pulled a smile, "What is it V?"

"Let's grab our lunches and eat outside today, I really can't handle seeing Archie right now."

* * *

The weather was grim and cloudy it almost resembles the weather from twilight, dark…and cold.

Betty took a small bite out of her cold turkey sandwich. "I'll be fine though. Just another break-up," She rolled her eyes at the mention of the breakup. She was so tired of it, she had to hear all about it from Veronica over the phone, and from Archie. She started wondering what she herself even saw in Archie, yeah, he was hot. But that was really it, just another lame jock with zero brains.

"By the way Betty, I'm totally sorry for bailing on you that night."

"No Biggy V, I got a ride anyways,"

"Ahh yes, I've been meaning to ask, is what Kevin told me true?" asked Veronica with wide eyes

Betty swallowed the pieces of food in her mouth before she answered. "Is what true?"

"Don't play Betty, is true that a certain serpent named Sweet Pea take you home last night?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

Betty shrugged "Yeah he did, so what."

"So, what was that about, are you guys friends now?"

"He just took me home V, is that a crime?"

"Well no but…" Veronica paused

"but what V?"

Veronica leaned toward Betty "Okay you can't tell anyone, but my father said that South Side High is going to be shut down."

"Shutdown, why?"

Veronica shook her head "I don't know, but we'll be sharing our school, though not with all the students of the South side. Some are going to other schools, like Greendale High"

Betty was so not prepared to see Jughead, she hadn't seen nor spoken to him since the breakup. And she for sure wasn't ready to pass him by every day down the hallways.

"When are we combining?"

Veronica looked at her "Tomorrow."

* * *

Betty stared blankly out of her bedroom window, her body already feeling exhausted from school. She couldn't believe that South Side High was closing. Never once in history have the two schools ever combined. She stood up from her window seat and paced around her bedroom floor. She was nervous, totally nervous. She wasn't prepared to see Jughead, especially after how it all went down. And to add to the to her troubles the serpents were coming as well. The school will become a battleground. The Bulldogs Vs. The Serpents…she could see it now.

"Fantastic" she whispered while turning off the lights. She turned, making her way back towards her bed pulling the sheets back and crawling under her pink covers. Her head rested on her soft furry pillow, she closed her eyes, trying hard to sleep. But her mind wondered. It wondered to a certain tall serpent, who had just taken her home the night before.

 _Betty moaned in her sleep, her breathing escalating as sweat formed on her temples. Behind her closed eyes, was Sweet Pea half naked on top of her._

 _She could feel everything about him. His hot tongue leaving long and heated kisses down her neck to her stomach. She could feel his body in between her thighs. She could feel his cock, grinding against her opening which sent her to oblivion._

 _"Tell me when you want me to stop…," he asked pulling back to look at her flushed face._

 _"I don't want you to stop," she whispered pulling him back down connecting his lips to hers._

" _Betty, you need to wake up." Said, Sweet Pea_

" _What?" she asked with a confused looked forming on her face_

" _Betty, you need to wake up now, or you'll be late to school."_

" _I don't…"_

"BETTY WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Alice

Betty jolted from her bed with panic, "I'm up, I'm up" screamed Betty

"Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Yeah, ill be down in a few," her face flushed red recalling her sexual dream that involved Sweet Pea. 'Oh gosh' she thought, she could never look at him the same, not after that. Why was she thinking about him and not Jughead? She felt guilty but dismissed it after another yell from her mother.

She dressed in her normal modest attire. A pink sweater and jeans, with her simple high ponytail. She ran down the steps of her staircase and out the front door to reveal her long-time friend Archie Andrews waiting for her.

"Morning Archie."

"Sleep well?" he asked, walking her down her steps as they started there long walk towards the school. It was the same routine every morning ever since they were kids. Archie would always be at her doorstep, waiting patiently to walk her to school.

"So uh, I wanted to asked there's nothing between you and that Serpent guy right?"

"Oh my gosh, you too?"

Archie's eyes furrowed "What do you mean, you too?"

"I mean Veronica asked me the same thing yesterday during school,"

"And,"

"And nothing, there's nothing going on, I haven't even spoken to him since then, haven't even thought of him." She lied

Archie looked at her, he knew she was lying. He had been friends with her since the 1st grade, it was impossible for her to lie to him, and him not notice it. But he let it go, not wanting to upset Betty.

Upon reaching the steps of the school, Archie turned to Betty. "I'll see you at lunch?" he called back to her, running up the steps.

"Sure" yelled Betty

She started to walk down the hallway into the crowd but immediately stopped as she saw Veronica at her locker, quickly running up to her.

"Morning V!"

"Hey B, guess who I just saw in the principles office?

"Who"

"A certain ex of yours"

Betty groaned "there here already"

"Yeah, and word has it you, me, and a few other girls are giving the tour. Ugh, how exhausting."

Bettys' eyes widened, "Are you serious, no one told me…" but before she could finish her sentence, Principal Weatherbee's voice suddenly came on through the loudspeaker and confirmed what Veronica and just stated.

" Would Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, Tiffany Sugar, Ivar Frost…(and so on and so on), please report to the Principal's office immediately."

Veronica slammed her locker shut and looked at Betty "Mine as well get this tour over with, at least we get to skip the first period."

Betty and Veronica strolled into the Administration office where Weatherbee's secretary, an old looking woman who was way past her 40's was desperately trying to get the new kids to settle down.

"Oh good your all here," said the secretary

Betty and Veronica turned to see the rest of the students that were called in standing behind them, obviously annoyed with the fact that they were chosen to give the tour. A door in the back open to reveal Mr. Weatherbee standing with a wide smile and several papers in his left hand.

"Good morning, new students…I understand that you might all be a little peeved about your school shutting down. But while renovations are taking place Riverdale High will happily open its doors to you. Alright now, I'm not going to ramble on too long, I want you to enjoy the year. I am passing a list of names to the tour guides. Listen carefully, if they call your name, then you will be part of there group and you must follow them they will be responsible for giving you your personal tour. "

And with that, the serpents were left to us. Cheryl was the first to call out names, then was proceed by Veronica, then me.

"Alright, if I call your name please line up outside the hallway for me, Harvie Candy, Lois Wonder, Barry Lane, Sam Martinez, Ashely Feather, Julio Ghost …" she called about 5 more names till she came to a paused, hesitant on calling the final name "…Sweet Pea."

Thanks for all the follows and reviews…Oh and please review it makes my day.


End file.
